This invention relates in general to article supporting structures, and in particular, to article supporting structures which are adapted for use in connection with the handling of articles in relatively large numbers or of large size. More specifically, but without restriction to the particular use which is shown and described, this invention relates to improvements in a pallet of the type which is adapted for handling by a fork-lift truck.
Pallets for storing and transporting quantities of articles or material have generally been provided in the form of wooden platform structures or frames, which may have bottom rails, or the like, for raising the major portion thereof above the supporting surface so that the fork of a lift truck can be positioned beneath the platform portion. While such devices are satisfactory for handling many articles and materials, they greatly exceed the requirements for strength and durability. In addition, handling and storing quantities of the empty pallets, and maintaining them in repair, frequently results in an unanticipated increase in costs. Consequently, there has been a need for a less costly pallet which will afford greater convenience in handling certain materials, particularly, bagged or boxed materials, such as, for example, carbon black, which heretofore has been palletized on expensive wooden pallets.